


I've met Spider-Man!

by Ohwait_no



Series: His #1 fan [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fangirl Reader, Fluff, Reader and Peter are friends, Reader has a crush on Spider-Man, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohwait_no/pseuds/Ohwait_no
Summary: Peter visits reader the day after she gets robbed to apologise. She tells him everything about her encounter with Spider-Man, and asks him about a little detail.





	I've met Spider-Man!

Peter knocked on Y/N's apartment door, while he fixed his sweater once more. Y/N's mother opened the door, greeting him with a big smile and inviting him to come in. She knew he was coming (he had rung the bell at the building's door, and she had answered him because Y/N was in her bedroom) but it still was a surprise for her, meeting the boy Y/N talked so much about, besides Spider-Man, of course. 

"Peter, right?" She asked, Peter nodded, did Y/N talk about him with her mom? "Y/N is in her room, it's the one at the left in the hallway, I think it's open." She indicated Peter. He thanked her and made his way to Y/N's bedroom, knocking on her door loudly enough for her to hear it.

"Peter?" She asked, surprised. "I didn't knew you were coming! Hey!"

"I felt bad when I heard what happened..." he apologised while he was scratching his neck. "It was my fault. I'm so sorry, you have no id..."

"Wait." She interrupted him. "It's not your fault. I mean, it is because you ditched me and left me alone, but at the same time, it could have happened with anyone else."

"Yes, but I'm sorry. I could have been there, with you."

"And what were you supposed to do?" She didn't want Peter to feel guilty. Yes, she was mad at him but she didn't blame him for what had happened.

Peter hesitated. What would have happened if he was there, as Peter? Because Spider-Man is the one who fights and the one who saved Y/N, not him. "I don't know." He replied. "Maybe if I was there, he wouldn't have done anything to you."

"No, but he could have hurt you, instead of hurting me." Y/N scoffed. Before Peter could say anything else, she added, "I don't want you to feel guilty, it's okay, really. Spider-Man saved me, you know? I still can't believe it!"

Peter noticed the quick change of subject, and how Y/N's expression changed when she mentioned the superhero's name. "I heard something like that..." He said as he sat beside her in her bed. "Is he as cute as he is your fanfics?"

"Peter! Shut up!" she laughed. "He was everything I expected him to be, actually, he was a _total gentleman,_ he walked with me back to the theater..."

**"He sounds like a dream!"**

"Oh my god, stop it!" She hit Peter playfully with one of her pillows, both of them were laughing, when they heard a soft knocking.

"Come in!" Y/N exclaimed excitedly. Her mother came in, holding a tray with snacks and drinks.

"Hey guys! I didn't mean to interrupt anything, I'm just leaving this over here..." She placed the tray over Y/N's desk, "And I need to tell you that I have to go to work."

"What? No!" Y/N frowned.

"I'm sorry, I can't stay, I need to go." Her mom walked towards Y/N and kissed her on the forehead.

Y/N smiled at her. "Well, can Peter stay? Just for dinner!"

She thought it for a moment. "Okay, as long as they allow him to stay for dinner."

"Thank you, mom!" Y/N hugged her. "I love you, bye!"

"Goodbye, Peter." She waved at Peter. He waved back, and took out his phone to text May, and asked her if he could stay at Y/N's place for dinner. May said yes, as long as he was back home before 9 pm, and Peter thanked her.

"Looks like I can stay for dinner..." Peter said to Y/N. She smiled and looked at her mom, who just nodded and with one last kiss to Y/N, she left to work.

When they heard the main door of the apartment close, Y/N turned to Peter. "I have a secret to tell you." She said quietly.

Peter smiled and encouraged her to tell him. She took out her phone, and showed him her screensaver, her picture with Spider-Man.

"Is he...?"

"Spider-Man, yes! I can't believe it, either!" Y/N giggled.

But Peter was just playing dumb. Of course he remembered the picture with Y/N, how he held her hand, and how she was so nervous that she couldn't take the picture, and Peter had to do it for her instead. What would Y/N do if she knew that Peter was Spider-Man?

"You look cute here" he said unconsciously, "I mean, the picture in itself it's cute, you're not cute... I'm sorry! I mean, you are cute, but I wasn't..."

"Thank you!" Y/N interrupted him. "That's so sweet..." She blushed.

Peter looked at her, she was looking down at her phone, examining the picture. What was he supposed to do now? He took out his own phone, looking at the hour, he decided to surprise Y/N and order some food.

"Peter, where are you going?" She asked him when she saw him trying to get out of the room without making a noise.

"I was going to order some food, do you want chinese or...?"

"Chinese is okay, here, let me get up and put a movie in the living room... Are you in the mood for some Disney?"

Peter smiled, "Disney sounds great!" He ordered the food and turned to Y/N, who had passed him to go to the living room, and was now sitting in the couch. She turned to Peter and invited him to sit with her.

"Hey, Peter?" She asked quietly when Peter sat down. "Earlier, when you said I looked cute, did you mean it as cute as in cute, or as cute as in pretty?"

He examined her, surprised she had asked him something like that so directly. Did she really mind or was she just curious about it? "I mean it in as cute as pretty. You're pretty." He answered, looking in other direction from her.

She blushed and looked down. "Thanks." After a minute, she added, "I think you're cute too. As in pretty."

He laughed softly, but he was interrupted by the bell that was ringing, their food was there. "Wow, that was fast" Y/N said, checking the hour. "I'll get it." She left Peter alone in her living room.

He had time to think about what just happened, but he choose not to. When Y/N came back with the food, they acted like they didn't said to each other that they found the other attractive. And they kept it like that for a while. Because, _it wasn't a big deal, **right?**_

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, I love you all


End file.
